Star Wars Goes To Church
by GreenDip
Summary: (This is my first fan fiction) A fan fiction where all your favorite StarWars characters fight to recover faith that has been stolen from them...


(This story will be divided into Three parts with small chapters)

(Note: as Chewbacca can't speak english he have "()")

Part One

Chapter One

During the battle of Endor, hundreds of star fighters fought between two sides The Rebel Alliance and the all mighty Galactic Empire. While Darth Vader has sacrificed himself to save his son, Lando destroyed the core of the DEATH STAR II with leading the Rebels to victory, Luke and all of his friend celebrated, but as soon as the celebration was over, Luke had realized something. "Tomorrow is Sunday!!" Yelled Luke, "Oh Heavens, you're right Master Luke" replied C-3P0. Sunday is the time of the week where everyone from the galaxy goes to the Galactic Church Of Christ, Regardless if they were a rebel, droid, stormtrooper, or space pirate if you don't participate in this peaceful event then you won't be worthy for god and most likely to be sent to the void (Star Wars Hell) upon death. "We need to go to Church guys!" said Lando as he landed the Millennium Falcon. The whole gang head to the ship and traveled to the Christ System where the church was located at.

The Church seemed very peaceful seeing that all the people had overcome their differences and stayed to warship the creator of this known galaxy. "My lord you done great things since the past season" said C-3P0 as he was happily eager to revisit this magical place, "Beep-Boop" replied R2-D2 sarcastically, "Oh what to do you know you short bucket of bolts" Yelled C-3P0. The whole gang began to sit down and prey and in their heads they say:

" One thing I ask from the LORD, this only do I seek: that I may dwell in the house of the LORD all the days of my life, to gaze on the beauty of the LORD and to seek him in his temple."

"Save us tonight the last hope for all of us, light years gone by were still holding on save us tonight a star shines in all of us for beyond are lives still our glory lives on"

Luke was still sad knowing that his father, the one who slaughtered hundreds of men during his whole had died in front of him, only to pay his respects during his last breath. Chewbacca began to realized something "(The statute is gone)" growled Chewie softly "What do you mean the statue of Christ is missing" said Han, the whole gang went out side and realized that the statue of Christ, the one monument that represent the faith of everyone is gone. "Oh no" said Leia, "We have to look for it" replied Lando "And never give up like they always say:

"Let us not become weary in doing good, for at the proper time we will reap a harvest if we do not give up."

They all head to the Falcon and looked for the statue, they head to the Planet of Nabbo where the man of sin could of landed. "The force is strong with him" said Luke, and little did that boy know that the sith lord is not only a sith but he's an atheist. The gang landed in Nabbo and kill all of Jar Jars family and people because like they say:

"So Christ was sacrificed once to take away the sins of many; and he will appear a second time, not to bear sin, but to bring salvation to those who are waiting for him."

"But if we walk in the light, as he is in the light, we have fellowship with one another, and the blood of Jesus, his Son, purifies us from all sin."

After they killed all of the gungans, they all head to the main city of Theed and talked to the citizens that just came back from church. Explaining the lost of something truly special, "Oh no not the statue of Christ" said the civilian, "Do not worry we'll find it" said Leia, the gang head to the Falcon and tracked down the theft who stole the statue of Christ and never give up, Luke was sitting down alone sadden by the fact that the statue was gone and the death of his father, later he thought preying can make him feel better, so he began to pray:

"Sometimes life doesn't go the way WE PLANNED..."

"All we can see are THE STORMS..."

"We try so hard TO ESCAPE..."

"We wonder if there's A REASON for all of this..."

"GOD IS WORKING"

"HE IS HEALING"

"HE IS CLEANING"

"HIS WAY is in the whirlwind and the storm, and clouds are the dust of his feet"

"Take care of my father my lord" said Luke softly and began to walk to the center of the ship, "Well you've been sitting there for quiet a while master Luke" C-3P0 said "Beep Boop Beep" responded R2-D2, "I was just... I.. never mind..."

Little that Luke know that he should always trust in God more then the force to make him a strong, forgiving, purified, kind, and independent young man just as it was stated:

"... Encouraging, comforting and urging you to live lives worthy of God, who calls you into his kingdom and glory."

"Don't worry Luke as you should know that not only you should love and support the lord and savior, you should always support your people that fought for our freedom. Let me give you this advice" said Han.

"One Nation Under God"

"If you can't stand behind are troops"

"Then try standing in front of them"

"And God says do not for I am with you"

"Do not be dismayed for I am your God"

"I will strengthen you and help you."

"I will uphold you with my righteous right hand"

"Therefore, my dear brothers and sisters, stand firm. Let nothing move you. Always give yourselves fully to the work of the Lord, because you know that your labor in the Lord is not in vain."

Chapter 2

The Gang landed in the Hoth, the abandoned Rebel base that used to controlled by the Empire for a while. "It's so cold" said Luke, Chewbacca found the rebel base and called for his faithful companions, "(It's here)" growled Chewbacca, "good work Chewbacca I give you my blessing" said C3P0 "like they say"

"The Lord bless you

and keep you;

the Lord make his face shine on you

and be gracious to you;

the Lord turn his face toward you

and give you peace."

The Gang went to the base and set up a camp, "A weird place to find a Sith lord" said Luke, "Odds are nobody's even here" replied Lando. The gang sat down at the camp except for Leia who was standing alone outside, it was dark and all you can here is the freezing cold wind, it was peaceful and quiet. Suddenly a mysterious man came closer to Leia with a hateful look on his face.

"There are six things that the Lord hates, seven that are an abomination to him: haughty eyes, a lying tongue, and hands that shed innocent blood, a heart that devises wicked plans, feet that make haste to run to evil, a false witness who breathes out lies, and one who sows discord among brothers."

The man use an evil Sith ability to freeze Leia, and took her away.

It has been two hours since they've got here and our gang is planning a strategy of how to retrieve the stolen statue while Luke began to look for his sister, "I can't find her" he said "(didn't she say she was going to stay outside?)" growled Chewie. The gang looked and found a Sith trail, "That Sith kidnapped Leia!" yelled Han, the gang used snow speeders to follow the trail (the millennium falcon was out fuel). While they were riding the speeders they all shared the feeling:

"Now the God of patience and consolation grant you to be like-minded one toward another according to Christ Jesus."

Soon the gang had encountered a SURPRISE ATTACK, star fighters began to attack them. "We gotta blast these guys or we die" said Han, the whole gang started shooting laser beams at them but not killing them because they all know this one feeling:

"You shall not murder"

" Turn from evil and do good, seek peace and pursue it. "

"Jesus taught that the right response to aggression is love, not hate."

"Do not take revenge on someone who wrongs you."

" If someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also."

"Love your enemies, and pray for those who persecute you."

The gang has know arrived at the mysterious Sith temple.

Chapter 3

As they made it to the temple the whole gang searched around the temple with no clue of whats ahead of them. It was dark and cold with barely any light in it because no one has ever visited this place since 1000 years. But Leia was on the top of the temple, and finally opened her eyes.

Leia noticed that she was stuck in a flat surface made out of some sort of metal, it was like a bed except it was very uncomfortable. Soon the Sith had appeared from the dark, "Your the Sith Lord!" Yelled Leia "No, I am the evil lord of sin" he replied, "Lucifer! Why have you brought me here" yelled Leia as she struggles to get of the flat surface, "I have waited years to find the perfect specimen to create my successor, and then I found you" he replied "but why the statute?" Leia questioned "To lore you to my trap, and all your friends will be dead soon before you know it" Lucifer answered. Lucifer slilence her so no one could here the screams of pain coming from her.

"I hope she's okay" said Luke "She will be fine Luke" replied Han "I promise". The gang opened a door full of demons ready to attack any pure soul that come near them. "Oh no!" Yelled C3P0 "What are we going to do!". "Don't worry I've got this!" said Han as he began to sit with his knees.

"Oh Lord please help me, bring me strength, give me justice, and send help to aid my companions"

As he prayed, god send him an angel to defeat the foul demons, the demons quick disappear and created an empty path for the gang.

"(Let's go)" growled Chewie, the gang ran and looked all over the temple. They searched through rooms of Ancient Sith Text and rooms pure darkness.

Meanwhile, Leia who was unconscious was laying on a flat surface of a ship as Lucifer flew the ship all the way to cloud city where the grand Crystal of Faith.

The Crystal is pure of faith and Lucifer's plan was to corrupt it. After corrupting it, he will bring the Crystal to the Christ System where Leia will be forced to give birth to the anti-christ.

"They're gone" said Luke, "Darn, we did that all for nothing!" yelled Han. Suddenly the gang heard a loud noise, "The temple is about to collapse!" yelled Lando.

The Gang went to the millennium falcon and flew away from the Hoth. "What do we do now?" Said Luke

"We follow that sith tail" said Han.

The falcon flew into hyper space.


End file.
